farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Falls
The Jade Falls is an extension of FarmVille. It was first mentioned in FarmVille short time after Hawaiian Paradise (farm) was released. FarmVille's released the 6th Farm on the June 5th, 2012 to start with early access for . Free access to all players was released on the June 11th, 2012. It is the sixth expansion after the Hawaiian Paradise and offers a sixth farm if you count the home farm every player has played from the beginning. __TOC__ Jade / Zen points Jade Falls introduced a new form of currency called Jade. You start with 5,000 jade and can earn more from harvesting animals, crops or trees on Jade Falls. Zen Points are the the new experience points system used on Jade Falls. You can earn more from harvesting, building and leveling up. Every farmer will start over in Jade Falls with the same criteria and same size farm. As soon as you get on your Jade Falls (farm) you will have the following items: *12×12 Jade Falls farm (Plot limitations: 20 land, 8 terrace, 8 water) *0 ZP Zen Points *Bank of 6,000 Jade Coins *A Jade Habitat (for animals) with 12/36 parts completed *Mountain Palace at 100% ready *Tea Garden Crafting Restaurant Level 1 (with 1 Milk Tea recipe 100% ready) *New Jade Falls Crafting Recipes *1 Jade Falls Market Stall *1 Jade Falls Storage Cellar with 100 places for store *Kiang 100% ready *2 White Mulberry Tree 100% ready *5 Small Bamboo decorations *2 Medium Bamboo decorations *Three different types of Jade Falls Fortunes to uncover *Access to new Jade Falls crops, trees, animals Similar to the previous Volcano Reef, Polar Train Station and Lighthouse Cove, you will have the Mountain Palace that can be upgraded in 10 stages with 3 types of building materials. Like the previous 3 farms there is a limited number of plots (see more on Farm Upgrade) but this is the first time that you will have 3 types of plots - Floating Plots, Water Plots and Land Plots. Usual crops can be seeded on land crops. Some new crops, like Hamachi on water plots, Sichuan Pepper on land crops, and Sticky Rice on floating crops. Similar to previous farms, here you have Hidden Treasures, here called Fortunes, that needs to be opened. The Fortunes come in various sizes, small, medium, large and extra large. On this farm quests are again switched to 1 week duration and have 6 stages, like in Lighthouse Cove (farm). Besides these quests you will have and Master Lu Challenges that have different times to be completed. News is new travel screens. With the introduction to Jade Falls is the new variety of travel screen between farms. Early Release Purchasing Early Access: Early access to Jade Falls before its free release Free Red Dragon Exclusive Quest and its rewards- Jade Falls Chapter 1 Quest. Jade Falls Early Access.png|Early Access to Jade Falls Jade Falls Early Access Ticket 45FVcash.PNG|Early Access Ticket Jade Falls Billboard-icon.png|Jade Falls Billboard placed outside farm Jade Falls Loading Screen.png|Jade Falls Travel Loading Screen ZP's Zen Points-icon.png|Zen Points Icon Earn Zen Points in Jade Falls.png|Earn Zen Points in Jade Falls Purchase from ZP in Jade Falls.PNG|Purchase Items from Zen Points Mountain Palace Jade Falls Farm.PNG|Jade Falls Farm with Mountain Palace Mountain Palace.png|First Look at the Mountain Palace Items This section is for items that are locked to Jade Falls. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Unwither Rings Unwither Ring Appearances - for more information regarding Unwither Rings please see Unwither Ring Unwither Ring available yet to be released for a limited time. *Speculation* - Note: Information may change when items are released. Jade Falls Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Gold Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Gold Black Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Gold Diamond Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Gold Emerald Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Gold Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Platinum Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Platinum Black Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png| Jade Falls Platinum Diamond Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Platinum Emerald Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Platinum Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png Hidden Treasures As with the more recent farms, you will have hidden treasures, in the form of Bamboo Fortunes, Stone Fortunes and Water Fortunes, each scattered through out the farm. They will appear as one of 4 sizes; Small, Medium, Large and Extra Large. Bamboo Fortunes require Small Axes to discover, Stone Fortunes require Wheel Barrows to discover and Water Fortunes require Boat Hooks to discover. Each hidden treasure will be displayed in 3 stages as you work on uncovering them. Starter Packs For further information of contents please see individual pages. Beat Jade Falls Well the time has come and it appears Jade Falls is coming to an end, but not JUST yet. In this little sub quest, you will have the opportunity to conquer Jade Falls by completing a few tasks. Those tasks are Completed the Mountain Palace to Level 10, Complete the Imperial Shipyard to Level 10, Master Select Jade Falls Crops and have a 5 Star Tea Garden. The rewards for beating Jade Falls are Beat Jade Falls Trophy, a Jade Falls Shipping License, and some ZP and XP. For a list of what crops are needed for the Crop Mastery portion. #Upgrade Mountain Palace to level 10 - reward for completing is #Upgrade Imperial Shipyard to level 10 - reward for completing is #Master selected Jade Falls crops to Level 3: Sticky Rice, Azuki, Grouper, Sichuan Pepper, Chinese Daikon, Imperial Tea, Chinese Cotton, Prawn, White Cloud Tea, Rock Cod, Bok Choy, Lowland Ginger, Water Cress, Horseradish, Ramen, Green Onion, Imperial Rice, Sesame, Lemongrass, Brown Rice - reward for completing is 3 Turbo Chargers #Have a 5 star Tea Garden - reward is Instagrow Potion Quest Characters For further information on Quests please see individual Quest page. Kaiwen-icon.png|Kaiwen - Quests Master Liu-icon.png|Master Liu - Quests Jing Seng-icon.png|Jing Seng - Quests Master Moto-icon.png|Master Moto - Quests Farm Expansion Jade Falls Planting Options.png|Jade Falls Planting Plots - 3 Types - Land, Water & Floating Gallery Jade Falls Farm Early Access Notification.png Jade Falls Shipping License Loading Screen.jpg Beat Jade Falls Requirements.png Beat Jade Falls License Reward.png See Also Category:Jade Falls (farm)